1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of producing rapidly solidified metallic tapes, particularly rapidly solidified microcrystalline metallic tapes.
Throughout the specification, there are proposed developmental results with respect to the fact that a rapidly solidified metallic tape of about 0.1 to 0.6 mm in thickness is formed in a good form by pouring molten metal downward onto a surface of a cooling member rotating at a high speed and then coiled.
2. Related Art Statement
In general, rapidly solidified amorphous metallic tapes are already cooled to about 150.degree.-200.degree. C. at a position just close to a cooling roll apart thereform. Such a cooled state is also a condition for the production of amorphous metallic tape.
On the other hand, in the production of microcrystalline metallic tapes, since it is generally intended to obtain a relatively thick tape, the tape temperature of about 1000.degree. C. is still held at the position just close to the cooling roll apart therefrom while releasing latent heat of solidification. Therefore, it is necessary to arrange a cooling zone behind the cooling roll. In this case, it is very difficult to cool and coil a metallic tape of about 0.35 mm in thickness, which is formed by passing through the cooling rolls at a high speed under a high temperature state without breaking, through the cooling zone without the deterioration of the form.